Chosen Savior
by PurEviL
Summary: When a Vampire is chosen to help Harry defeat Voldermort,will Hogwarts be welcoming a Vampire to their midst? Will the Trio?
1. Default Chapter

My life had ended many years ago but at the ending of my life a new one was reborn in its place, the life of a vampire. I was only at the age of 18 when my life was sucked away from me. It was the year 1815 and there was a war that no mortal knew of. I was pulled into that war on the night of May 4. I was going to the nearest salon and a young stranger asked me to be his companion. As generous as I was I had accepted. But to my dismay he did not lead me to the salon but to his mansion near the mountains. I was put under a spell that allowed me to consume the whole ordeal. I felt that he didn't want me to feel fear. He led me to the mansions main room, his bedroom. And once in the room I was taken to a world of immortality, the pain seared through my veins as I felt my life slip away. He then whispered to me something that till this day I have no memory of.

The only thing that I can repeat from his mouth was that I was to be the world's savior, for the years to come. I had awakened the next night to a darkness that seemed to consume me, I would of thought I would be afraid but on the contrary I welcomed it with open arms. My black hair that reached my shoulders was now curly as ever. My green eyes were fiercer and looked more of a bright green with a surround of black.

My body had changed as well but I had no idea until I was taken on my first meal.That night I had taken the life of a young maiden who was at the lasting of her days.I hated myself but my master as he liked to be called told me that I ended her suffering.I was then led to a world that scared me but at the same time was excited me. My master showed me my strength and what I can to with such strength. My intelligence stood the same, I always thought of myself as wise and so did my master. He taught me many art forms and the world beyond. I felt love towards my master but he was taken away by a wild fire. The villagers thought of him as the devil and myself as the devils maiden. I was saved but he wasn't as lucky. His last words echo through my mind each and every day.

**"Protect the chosen one. Defeat the evil within the world."**

It had been many years since that day and I followed his orders. I was known as the Nightwalker or also known as The Devils Maiden. I had traveled all over the world on my own avenging the good works of men and killing the evildoers. Many thought of me as a saint and others a murderer. I did not mind, I loved the life I had been given and I was on my mission of life. To protect the innocent and make the evils perish. But evil cannot be diminished all together. For I am made out of Evil. The devils child.

There are many others who are at the same fate as I. But I have yet come in contact with any other vampire. So as I always have and shall, stand-alone.


	2. Death News

I stand in the shadows of a small cottage. Not being noticed by the human eye. I watch for any sinister movement but none had been sighted. I was getting restless for I hadn't feed and this mission was keeping me from that.

The year was 1989, I was sent to Rome from an unknown source to seek and kill the Edgos. The Edgos are flight creatures with wings that can expand and be as wide as a bus.

I was dressed in a red corset with my black pants and cloak. My eyes were a stage of dark red, meaning I was at the point of pouncing on the next passerby. I held my hunger down and waited. A small girl, around the age of 6, then approached me.

"They are over their Madam." She says in the tongue of Indoris. I stand there speechless as to how such a small girl could learn the language of the fairies and also be able to see me in the shadows. I then caught sight of her wings that were tucked under the clothed and knew she was a fairy.

"My dear fairy, what is over there?" I answer in Indoris.

"What you seek." She answers and disappears. I look up and see movement in the nearest alleyway. My hood covers my face as I go through the crowd of people who didn't even notice me. I reach the entrance and enter in fully. I place my fingers upon my sword ready to unveil it. I hear a slight snicker in the corner and turn to attack. I catch the creature in the gut, smiling as it turned to air.

I hear footstep and turn to place my sword upon a young mans chin.

"I was sent by Dumbledore." The young man says. I slowly let my sword go down his stomach mentioning that I will not hesitate to attack, even if it wasn't with my sword. As I mention that I let my fangs appear, making his pulse increase.

"What is it that he sent you for?" I spat, my eyes becoming darker as I set them upon his throat.

"The Potters, my lady. They are dead." Once the words came out of his mouth my anger disappeared and something else filled in, sadness.

I put my sword back into its sheath and walk closer to the human.

"Where must I go?" I say with venom seeping through ever word.

"London. Hogs head to met Dumbledore." He whispers.

I turn around and run to the wall, I then started to run on the wall heading to the roof.

Once I got there I looked upon the sky and took flight.


	3. A small Gift

I landed in front of Hogs Head. I opened the door and walked in. The small pub was filled with drunks and lady witches that wished to be there companions. Many people were jumping in joy, for a reason I did not know of. I put my hood over my head hiding from the looks of the occupants. I scanned the room and saw a familiar cat sitting upon a table. I walked to the table.

"McGonagall." I whispered. I get a meow. I search for Dumbledore but to no success.

The cat then leaps off the table and goes out the back door of the pub into the alleyway.

I follow her, once I was outside fully the cat changed into a grown woman.

"Hello Alexviana." She says to me.

"Nice to see you again McGonagall. Where is Dumbledore?" I ask ready to find out the reason I was approached to meet him.

"He was held in a urgent meeting." She says.

"Seeing as I will not be able to talk to him, may you please inform me of the reason of my appearance?" I ask her while letting my hood fall back and my black hair flow against my back.

She looked at me in sadness. I knew I was to receive bad news that I certainly wouldn't like.

"Lily and James Potter have left this world." She says to me.

"By whom?" I ask quickly ready to hunt down the killer.

"He who must not be named." She whispers.

Anger rises in me as I turn and punch the wall making bricks fall from the roof.

"Calm down, anger will have no purpose here. He who must not be named has vanished. Some say dead, others say he left to wander the streets waiting to return to health." She says.

I start to calm down and close my eyes for a few moments and open them. I then remembered that Lily had given birth to a son. Wonder filled my mind.

"And the child?" I asked.

"He is safe, he was left in the care of his only living relatives."

"The Dursley's?" I yelled. I couldn't believe they had left the child with such a cruel family. The way they had treated Lily was just unreasonable. I felt sorry for the boy. But then fact came into mind.

"Why didn't Voldermort kill the boy?"

"He wasn't able to. Harry escaped, as for Voldermort he is unknown."

I stared in total shock. An infant put the stop on Voldermort. How could it be?

We were left in silence for a few moments until I decided to talk once more.

"May you do me a favor?" I ask McGonagall.

"Yes, dear."

I take off a small amulet.

"Give this to the child. It was given to me from Lily. I believe it will give him light in the darkness." I hand it to her gently and watched as she takes out her wand and taps the amulet two times and it disappears.

"Thank you." I say to her and start to walk away.

"Alexviana, what will be your light?" She asks. I smile at this.

"I have no light, only darkness to guide my way." I then disappear never to be seen again until the time was right.


	4. Surprise Alert

Seventeen years had passed and Alexviana had not been awaked.

She would only awake when Harry Potter the son of Lily and James Potter needed her the most.

Throughout all the years that Potter has fought of Voldermort, she was never needed.

The time has come now, at the arrival of Harry's 18th birthday when she will be called upon. Called to do her duty and serve the light with her darkness.

"Well mate, you'll be turning 18 in a few days and out of Hogwarts we will be." Ron says the young Potter.

"Well won't you miss it though? The halls, the fun we all had, the books." Hermione chimes in.

"Oh bloody hell. Only you to bring up books." Ron says and rolls his eyes.

"Well there can't be any who isn't fond of such reading resources." She says.

"Ha only you love, only you." Ron interjects and places a light kiss on her brow.

"Well at least we won't be dealing with Snape anymore or any other of the snob teachers. Good luck to the younger years." Harry says smiling at the memory of all them in their first year.

"Yes good luck Ginny." Ron yells out to Ginny who was seating in the sytherin table with her boyfriend Malfoy. Who would of thought such a pair could last for three years?

Who would of thought that Hermoine and Ron would be together for 2 years now. They were inseparable and their arrogance kept them together as well.

As for Harry, he was all alone. No one to love him, or for him to love. Yes he did love Hermione and Ginny, but like they were sisters. And he was the big protective brother.

He sat thinking of when he would find someone to love but was interrupted by Dumbledore who made his entrance by making his voice become louder.

"Students, I have urgent news. All of you can't wait to go home. Am I right?" He asked and applause and a few cheers rang out. But most seemed to be sad that it was almost time to go home.

"Well I am sorry to inform you with bad news but we must stay in school for a while longer." The great hall was mixed with many emotions. Most of surprise.

"You all might be wondering why. Well there is a new threat. I am unable to inform any of you of this account for I may not have the right information. But as soon as I am able I will." He says.

"How long must we stay here?" One of the 7th year Hufflepuff's yell.

"For as long as the threat is on the highest of meter." He says.

"And how long will that be?" A second year Gryffindor asks.

"At the moment I am informed that we must stay put until August." He says and a few shocked surprises were heard.

"Yes students you will all spend summer vacation here until further notice. I am sorry that this was the last request for most of you, but we must stick together." He says and waves his hands and the foods appear.

"I guess leaving is not an option. So much for almost out of Hogwarts." Ron mumbles.

What was Dumbledore hiding?

What was such a threat?

Or who was such a threat?

To both of my readers

Thank you so much for the kick ass comments. I really appreciate them.

More will come soon..

!AleX!


	5. Fright Awakening

Water surrounded her. She couldn't breathe or move. She floated still as images of the last night of her mortal life appeared in her eyes. She hadn't thought of such things for hundreds of years. All of a sudden she was pulled out of the water to see the face of a young man with green eyes. Lily's eyes. Harry Potter the boy who lived saved her from the torment the water caused.

"It is time Alexviana. I need you the most." He told her.

Alexviana woke up in sweat, her red eyes glowing in the darkness of her underground home. She got up and walked to the mirror.

"It is time."

As the days went by Harry's thoughts were on the speech Dumbledore had made.What could be so serious, that the students had to stay in Hogwarts? Many things in the years had threatened their lives but out of them all this seemed serious. Not even knowing what was the situation scared him. As he walked through the halls of Hogwarts he seemed to feel lost. This was his only home. The Dursleys were gone. Died saving his life. Who would of thought that such people would sacrifice themselves for a nephew that in their terms was "weird"? But even in that thought they did die. For him. They had loved him through their last breaths. The voices of students interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry." Someone called out to him. As he turned around he saw the worried faces of Ron, Hermoine and Ginny.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Snape, he froze during my class and started screaming. He wiped out, white in the face and all. Something is up." Ginny told me.

"I thought it was funny. Seeing Snape faint and scream, hilarious." Ron says.

"What did you scream out for?" I asked.

"His arm was sneering, the mark glowed." Ginny says bundling herself further into her sweater.

"Voldermort." I whisper.

"Whatever it is, it had Snape scared to his trousers." Ginny says and says her goodbyes as she runs off to join Malfoy.

The trio looked at each other and walked to Great Hall. The last day of school, but no students could leave. They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked around.

"The school is chattering with rumors. Something about a dark Queen." Hermione says destroying the silence.

"First Voldermort now a Dark Queen? Well for fucking hell, couldn't evil take a break for summer vacation? That is the meaning of vacation, to stop working and have some enjoyment." Ron enters as I laugh a bit.

"Ronald, their enjoyment is causing pain to others. Haven't you learned anything?" Hermione asks.

"Oh Herms quit it. They need to stop sometime." Ron says triggering a fight.

I blanked out as the two lovebirds continued their battle of genius. As we all know Hermione won in the end. As my eyes wondered through the Great Hall images of my mother raced through my head. I touched the small amulet given to me by McGongall. It was my mothers. How I cherished it as much as my life you will never know. McGongall told me that my mother had given it a family friend. In the news of my mothers death the stranger gave it to McGangall to give it to me once I was in proper age. I never met the person but whomever it is I thank them, for giving me something from my mother that I can hold dear. All of a sudden I felt a seer to my heart.

"Harry." Hermione screamed. As I opened my eyes I saw the image of a man. He was standing over me with his wand out to my heart.

**Authors note**

Thank you so much for the great comments. I am sorry if this is short, but I have a limited time on the computer. So I hope that is enough. I will try to post soon maybe tomorrow night. If not I hope that when I do get the computer again I have enough to fill your appetite.

Thank you once again..

**!AleX!**


End file.
